Boats often include lockers for storage, livewells, rod holders and other uses. Often, lockers are formed in the deck of the boat to take advantage of space between the deck and the hull that would otherwise not be used. The lids of deck lockers also serve as part of the deck and must be sturdy enough to support people walking on the deck, as well as preferably protecting the interiors of the lockers from excessive water entry. Lockers can have locking mechanisms to protect against accidental opening of the lids or theft of items stored in the lockers.
Known latches provide secure fastening of lids to deck lockers in a closed position to protect the contents of the locker. However, such latches are mounted to the lid of the locker. Often, the latches are recessed so that they are flush with the lid and present an even deck surface while allowing easy opening of and access into the lockers. While the lid may seal the edges of the opening providing access into the deck locker, the latches include components that extend through the lid thereby providing paths for water that accumulates in the latch recess to enter the interior of the locker. Water within these recesses may also cause the latch itself to become corroded and damaged.